Sun Flower : Forget birthday
by AllenaRida
Summary: "Kau terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanmu sampai kau melupakan hari yang sangat penting untukmu. Kau tahu Naruto, itu tidak baik. Melupakan hari ulang tahunmu sama saja dengan melupakan perjuangan ibumu untuk melahirkanmu ke dunia ini." #HappyBirthdayFI2019


**~****Sun Flower : Forget birthday~**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Namanya Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda yatim piatu berusia 20 tahun. Ibunya meninggal saat melahirkannya. Sedangkan ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja saat usianya baru 7 tahun. Sejak saat itulah dirinya kemudian tinggal bersama kakeknya.

Hidupnya yang sekarang dia habiskan hanya untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Di pagi hari Naruto bekerja sebagai pengantar koran, kemudian memasuki siang hari dia bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan sampai sore hari, dilanjut malam hari ia akan bekerja sebagai koki disebuah restoran kecil di kotanya. Kehidupan yang berat memang. Namun meski begitu Naruto tidak mengeluh, karena bagaimanapun semua itu dia lakukan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan melunasi semua hutang kakeknya yang telah meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu.

Awalnya Naruto bingung bagaimana Kakeknya bisa membiayai sekolahnya sampai lulus mengingat kakeknya hanyalah seorang pensiunan guru, dan dengan hanya mengandalkan uang pensiunan saja terkadang tidak cukup untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup mereka apalagi biaya sekolahnya.

Sampai kemudian ada pihak bank yang datang ke rumahnya yang memberitahu dirinya bahwa kakeknya meminjam sejumlah uang yang cukup besar pada pihak bank dan mereka meminta pelunasan. Dari situlah Naruto mengetahui bagaimana kakeknya bisa membiayai sekolahnya sampai lulus.

Setelah mengetahui bahwa sang kakek memiliki hutang yang cukup besar, Naruto mencari pekerjaan lain selain menjadi kuli bangunan yang saat itu dirinya lakoni.

Dikala waktu senggang atau hari libur, biasanya Naruto mengisinya dengan menulis sebuah cerita. Bukan untuk diberikan ke media cetak untuk di bukukan, melainkan hanya untuk dirinya simpan sendiri. Selain karena dirinya tidak percaya diri ceritanya akan diterima, juga karena memang ia menulis hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang.

* * *

Hari ini, seperti biasanya Naruto pulang dari pekerjaannya sebagai koki jam 11 malam. Niatnya ingin langsung pulang dan beristirahat seperti biasa jika saja temannya sewaktu SMA tidak memintanya untuk bertemu di sebuah klub malam melalui pesan.

Sejujurnya Naruto malas. Selain karena dirinya lelah dan ingin segera beristirahat, ia juga sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan hal-hal seperti itu lagi.

Bukan hal baru untuknya pergi ke sebuah klub malam. Saat masih SMA dulu pun Naruto sering pergi ke tempat dimana uang bisa habis dalam sekejap. Meski bukan keinginannya sendiri melainkan hanya ikut-ikutan saja bersama teman-temannya. Lagipula Naruto tidak memiliki uang banyak untuk dirinya gunakan di klub malam dan jikapun punya ia tidak akan menggunakannya untuk hal seperti mabuk-mabukan. Naruto pergi ke sana dulu juga karena ditraktir oleh teman-temannya.

Tapi untuk hari ini, Naruto memutuskan menyanggupi permintaan temannya itu untuk datang. Lagipula besok dia mendapat libur dari semua pekerjaannya. Jadi tidak masalah menurutnya.

Di sinilah Naruto sekarang. Di depan sebuah klub malam yang dulu sering dikunjunginya bersama teman-temannya. Sejenak Naruto menatap bagian depan klub malam itu sambil mengingat kenangannya bersama teman-temannya dulu. Kemudian setelah puas Narutopun masuk.

Begitu masuk, iringan lagu khas klub malam yang sudah tak asing baginya langsung masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Pemandangan orang-orang yang menari bersama wanita klub malampun tak luput dari pandangannya.

Mengidahkan semua itu, Naruto berjalan melewati banyak orang yang ada di sana sembari matanya mengedar mencari keberadaan teman-temannya.

"Oi Naruto!"

Suara panggilan yang jelas ditujukan padanya terdengar. Kepalanya langsung menoleh keasal suara itu berasal yang dimana disana terdapat 4 orang pemuda berpenampilan berbeda yang seumuran dengannya. Salah satu dari mereka terlihat berdiri sambil melambailan tangan padanya. Itu teman-temannya.

Setelah menemukan orang-orang yang dicarinya, dengan segera Naruto menuju ke sana. Senyum hangat dari teman-temannya segera menyambut begitu ia sampai.

"Lama tidak bertemu Naruto." Pemuda yang tadi melambai padanya, Kiba, menyapa saat Naruto sampai.

"Yah, lama tidak bertemu juga Kiba, juga yang lainnya." Naruto membalas sembari melihat satu persatu teman-temannya. Setelah itu dia mengambil posisi duduk di samping Kiba.

Mereka saat ini berada di sudut pojok klub malam itu. Duduk di dua sofa panjang yang ditengahi oleh meja berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Baiklah, karena Naruto sudah datang, kita mulai saja _acara utamanya_," seru Kiba yang disetujui dengan anggukan oleh yang lain.

Setelah itu, Kiba memanggil salah seorang pelayan lalu membisikan sesuatu pada sang pelayan wanita itu yang tidak bisa didengar oleh yang lain termasuk Naruto, membuatnya menatap bingung pada temannya yang begitu menyukai anjing itu.

Sang pelayan wanita mengangguk kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka setelah dibisiki oleh Kiba. Naruto yang penasaran memutuskan bertanya pada temannya itu, "Apa yang kau bisikan tadi pada pelayan itu Kiba?"

Kiba yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu kemudian menjawab,"Kau akan tau nanti."

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan untuk Naruto, membuatnya semakin menatap bingung pada temannya itu dan mulai menduga-duga.

"Jangan bilang jika kau mau _bermain_ dengannya setelah ini," duga Naruto. hanya ini yang terlintas dibenaknya. Mengingat temannya itu masih tak kunjung mendapat pasangan, mungkin saja dia ingin sebuah pelampiasan untuk memuaskan hasratnya.

Kiba yang mendengar dugaan Naruto tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidaklah gatal.

"Tentu saja tidak! ya walaupun aku memang ingin sih... tapi kurasa tidak dulu untuk hari yang penting ini," balas Kiba.

Naruto semakin menatap bingung pada Kiba. Apalagi dirinya mendengar kata _hari yang penting_. Apa maksud dari itu? pikir Naruto.

"Hari yang penting? apa maksudmu Kiba?" kembali Naruto bertanya pada Kiba.

Kiba yang ditanya seperti itu terlihat gelagapan. Matanya bergerak kesana-kemari seakan sedang mencari alasan, sembari tangannya kembali menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau jangan menekannya terus. Lagipula Kiba sudah bilang bukan, jika kau akan tau nanti. Jadi tunggu saja." Teman Naruto yang lain, Shikamaru, yang daritadi hanya diam memperhatikan akhirnya membuka suara menyelamatkan Kiba dari tekanan pertanyaan Naruto.

'_Akan jadi tidak menarik jika Naruto tau sekarang,_' batin Shikamaru.

Mendengar perkataan Shikamaru, Naruto menduga temannya itu tau apa yang dimaksud _hari penting _oleh Kiba, dan apa yang Kiba bisikan pada pelayan tadi. Dan sepertinya temannya yang lain, Chouji dan Lee juga tau. Naruto menduga sepertinya teman-temannya ini merencanakan sesuatu yang pasti ditujukan padanya. Tapi untuk saat ini dia lebih memilih tidak memikirkannya. Lagilula seperti yang Kiba katakan, bahwa ia akan tau nanti. Jadi sekarang Naruto lebih memilih menunggu, meski rasa penasarannya ini mengganggunya.

Tak lama berselang, pelayan wanita tadi datang kembali dengan membawa nampan berisikan 5 botol minuman keras dan 5 gelas kecil yang biasa dipakai untuk meminumnya. Naruto yang melihat itu tersentak. Bukan karena minuman keras itu sendiri berasal dari _brand _ternama, melainkan karena dia melihat di salah satu botol minuman keras itu terdapat tulisan **_Happy Birthday_**.

"I-itu... jangan-jangan hari ini-"

"Yap. Hari ini tanggal 10 oktober, atau dengan kata lain hari ulang tahunmu Naruto," seru Kiba memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto masih tetap dengan ekspresinya yang tersentak. Baru kemudian dia sadar saat sang pelayan wanita telah meletakan semua minuman keras dan gelas kecil yang dibawanya ke meja persegi panjang didepan mereka. Kiba mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang pelayan yang dijawab anggukan lalu kemudian meninggalkan mereka berlima.

Naruto sendiri setelah saat ini tengah menatap botol minuman keras bertuliskan **_Happy Birthday _**di depannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Kau pasti melupakannya lagi bukan Naruto... lupa pada hari ulang tahunmu," ucap Shikamaru saat melihat Naruto yang melihat botol minuman keras di depannya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya tersenyum masam. Benar, dia memang melupakan hari ulang tahunnya lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Kau terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanmu, hingga kau melupakan hari yang sangat penting untukmu. Kau tahu Naruto, itu tidak baik. Melupakan hari ulang tahunmu sendiri sama saja dengan melupakan perjuangan ibumu untuk melahirkanmu ke dunia ini."

Seketika Naruto tersentak mendengar perkataan dari Shikamaru itu. Benar juga... ibunya meninggal karena melahirkannya. Dan dirinya melupakan itu. Naruto melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, hari yang sama dengan hari dimana ibunya berjuang keras agar dirinya bisa terlahir ke dunia ini yang bahkan harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

kenapa? kenapa ia tidak terpikirkan kesana? kenapa ia tidak terpikirkan, bahwasanya jika dirinya melupakan hari ulang tahunnya, itu sama saja dengan melupakan perjuangan ibu untuknya.

Mungkin memang benar. Dirinya terlalu fokus bekerja-ah tidak bukan, ia terlalu fokus untuk pada satu hal sampai melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Saat masih sekolahpun dirinya selalu lupa pada hari ulang tahunnya. Itu karena ia terlalu fokus belajar agar tidak mengecewakan kakeknya. Dan sekarang setelah lulus sekolah ia melupakannya lagi karena terlalu fokus bekerja.

Jika saja kakek dan teman-temannya tidak mengingatkannya, maka mungkin ia tidak akan ingat sekalipun akan hari ulang tahunnya.

"Aku... benar-benar buruk," gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum miris.

"Aku melupakan hari ulang tahunku sendiri, yang sama saja dengan melupakan perjuangan ibuku. Padahal ibuku meninggal karena melahirkanku. Aku... benar-benar anak yang buruk," lanjitnya Naruto. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam memperlihatkan betapa menyesalnya Naruto. Air mata juga terlihat mulai keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"_Yosh _sudahlah Naruto... yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Setiap orang pasti pernah melakukan kesalahan, Begitu juga denganmu. Sekarang kau sudah tau kesalahanmu itu, jadi jangan melupakan hari ulang tahunmu lagi nanti," kata Shikamaru berusaha menghibur Naruto. dia tidak pernah bermaksud membuat Naruto sedih dengan perkataannya tadi, dia hanya ingin menyadarkan temannya itu bahwa tidak seharusnya Naruto melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

"Shikamaru benar Naruto... yang lalu biarlah berlalu. Mulai sekarang cobalah untuk memperbaiki kesalahanmu itu dengan mengingat hari ulang tahunmu sendiri," ucap Kiba juga berusaha menghibur Naruto.

"Ya, Shikamaru-kun dan Kiba-kun benar, jangan bersedih Naruto-kun. Lagipula hari spesial seperti ini tidak seharusnya diisi dengan kesedihan," tambah Lee.

"Uhm, mereka bertiga benar. Jika kau sedih sekarang, rencana yang sudah kami siapkan jauh-jauh hari malah akan jadi sia-sia," timpal Chouji juga.

Mendengar perkataan teman-temannya yang berusaha menghiburnya, membuat Naruto tak kuasa untuk tidak tersenyum. Teman-temannya ini memang tidak pernah membiarkan dirinya sedih, bahkan sejak dulupun selalu seperti ini. Saat dirinya sedih, teman-temannya selalu dengan cepat menghiburnya.

"Kalian memang tidak pernah berubah... selalu dengan cepat menghiburku jika aku sedih," ucap Naruto dengan senyum simpul terpasang di bibirnya.

"Tentu saja! sudah seharusnya teman seperti itu bukan," seru Kiba dengan cepat membalas perkataan Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar itu tersenyum simpul.

"_Yosh _karena kau sudah tidak sedih lagi, sekarang kita mulai saja _acaranya_," ucap Chouji seraya menuangkan minuman keras ke satu persatu kedalam gelas kecil di depan mereka dan kemudian membagikannya.

"Ini milikmu Naruto." Naruto tersenyum lalu menerima gelas kecil berisi minuman keras yang diberikan Chouji.

"Naruto, buatlah permohonan."

"Bodoh, untuk apa membuat permohonan disaat seperti ini. Itu tidak akan pernah terkabul," seru Shikamaru mengejek ide Kiba yang menyuruh Naruto membuat permohonan.

"Ya siapa yang tahu bukan... Lagipula ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Apa salahnya mencoba," balas Kiba terhadap perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ya terserahlah... Naruto, buat permohonan."

"Pada akhirnya kau juga menyuruhnya sialan!"

Gelak tawa seketika terjadi di tempat mereka akibat pertengkaran kecil Kiba dan Shikamaru. Naruto yang sudah lama tidak bersama teman-temannya merasa bernostalgia. Dulu juga selalu seperti ini, selalu ada saja hal yang membuat mereka tertawa bersama. Naruto merasa senang sekarang. Bisa merasakan tertawa bersama lagi dengan teman-temannya.

'_Permohonan ya..._' pikir Naruto sambil menatap gelas kecil berisi minuman keras digenggamannya.

_'S__emoga kehidupanku setelah ini menjadi lebih baik lagi_._'_

"_Yosh, _aku sudah membuat permohonanku."

"Oke kalau begitu kita mulai saja..."

**_""Kanpai!""_**

**-****END-**

* * *

**Fic spesial untuk merayakan ulang tahun grup Fanfiction Indonesia.**

**Oh ya, mungkin diantara kalian ada yang mau gabung ke dalam grup chat ini WA ini. Jika berminat, silahkan PM saya. ****Atau langsung ke Kak Eins-Zwei selaku foundernya.**

**Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini.**

**Sekedar info, Sun Flower atau Bunga Matahari memiliki arti pekerja keras dalam kepribadian manusia. Biasanya orang yang menyukai bunga ini memiliki karakter pekerja keras dan selalu tegar menghadapi cobaan. **


End file.
